In many applications, it is necessary to provide a fluid-tight seal around an opening to a chamber to prevent a medium (e.g., a gas or fluid) from escaping from the chamber, and visa versa, to prevent a medium outside the chamber from passing into the chamber.
In some applications, such as by way of example and not limitation, an industrial washer for washing medical instruments and equipment, a large sized door is required to seal a large access opening. Moreover, to allow for maximum access to the opening and a chamber therebeyond, the door must be capable of moving completely away from the opening.
The present invention is directed to a door assembly for providing a fluid-tight seal around an opening to a chamber, the door assembly being particularly well suited for sealing a large chamber having a large access opening.